John Swasey
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Dena Swasey (spouse) Olivia Swasey (daughter) Josh Swasey (son) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1992-current |status = Active }}John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor, script writer, voice actor and ADR director whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. His most notable roles include Gendō Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sir Crocodile in One Piece, Lord Death in Soul Eater and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Bruno J. Gloval *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yoshiji Koyama, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Gendō Ikari (Director's Cut), Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Inspector Dorai, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Seiya Uribatake, General Matsukasa, Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tokiyiro Hanakoganei, Additional Voices *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Crocodile, Gan Fall, Brannew, Vendor (ep. 94), Shandian (ep. 169), Old Man (ep. 183), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000) - Principal, Genta Miyanoshita *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Military Leader (ep. 45), Karl Haushofer (ep. 51), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Fenrir, Male Announcer (ep. 17), Suicidal Suit (ep. 18), Evil Laugh (ep. 18), Lottery Vendor (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Professor Yu Kakuzawa, Kōta's Father (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Naozumi Saito, Kiyoshi Yoshioka, Muso Tokugawa, Noodle Bum, Homeless Man (ep. 5), Iwaki (ep. 14) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Toku, Gate Guard A (ep. 4), Village Elder (ep. 10), Samurai Gun B (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep. 2), Priest (ep. 4), Shrine Keeper (ep. 4), Soldier (ep. 4), Village Crowd (ep. 4), Hero on TV (ep. 5), Guard (ep. 8), Monk Soldier A (ep. 8), Monk (ep. 9), Pursuer (ep. 8), Soldier (ep. 9) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryosuke Sekine (ep. 21), The Spider (ep. 26) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Saishu (ep. 9), Shige's Father (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kamiya, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Alfonso D'Este, Demon (ep. 8) *''009-1'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Mototsugu Shirahama, Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Sebastian, Carter (eps. 5-6), Rebel (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Yuzuru Suō, Music Teacher (ep. 6) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Seiichi Suzuki, Brewer (eps. 8-10), Old Man (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Undertaker, Damiano (ep. 1) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Lord Death *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Dodoria, ZTV Reporter, Farmer (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Hades / Precht Gaebolg, Magnolia Citizen (ep. 43), Naked Mummy Wizard (eps. 51, 55-56) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Van Hohenheim *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Undertaker (ep. 3) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Host (ep. 8B), Additional Voices *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Grandfather Nase *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013-2015) - Additional Voices *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Coco (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Tsunaike (ep. 6) (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Drakman (ADV Dub) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Henchman 1 (eps. 3-4) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Cop 1, Dispatcher 1, SinTEK Executive *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Older Worker *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) - Professor Yu Kakuzawa *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Sergeant Hauser (ep. 3), Captain (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Dr. Ferringo, Whateley (Sentai Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Gendō Ikari *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Crocodile, Additional Voices *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mansuke Jinnouchi *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Kumatetsu *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Undertaker External Links *John Swasey at the Internet Movie Database *John Swasey at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital